Un me gustas
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Era muy tarde, casi de noche y los dos iban juntos caminando solos por la calle, antes de llegar, Sendo detuvo a su rival apartándolo también del camino para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, lo que iba a decirle quedaba entre Ippo y él únicamente. Sendo x Ippo. One Shot.


Takeshi Sendo x Ippo Makunouchi

No soy dueña de nada, mas que de esta historia, los personajes y todo lo demás pertenecen a su respectivo autor, etc…

* * *

Era muy tarde, casi de noche y los dos iban juntos caminando solos por la calle, ya era hora de que Ippo regresara a su gimnasio y Sendo lo acompañaba como mera visita cordial, sin embargo, antes de llegar, Sendo detuvo a su rival apartándolo también del camino para que nadie pudiera escucharlo, lo que iba a decirle quedaba entre Ippo y él únicamente, llevaba martirizándose con la decisión durante todo el día hasta el grado de que su compañía había notado lo tenso que se la había pasado.

Tomando valor y con un firme coraje... a medias, no dejaba de estar nervioso, expresando manías como arrastrar la mirada por el suelo y mantener los puños fuertemente apretados en sus bolsillos, el ligero rubor lo delataba, no era muy bueno con el tema y la falta de experiencia hacían mella en todo aquello, especialmente por tratarse de la persona que tenía enfrente.

"Me gustas" Se lo dijo vacilante y quedó un silencio estático que Ippo rompió.

"¿Qué?" Pensó que escuchaba mal, pero observando a Sendo, se tomó unos segundos antes de que la sorpresa taladrara sus miedos "¡Qué!" Casi salta como si la peste lo llamara y eso no le gustó a Sendo.

"Dije que me gustas, ¡¿acaso estás sordo Makunouchi?!" Terminó exclamando y mostrándole el puño al aludido.

"No, no..." Agitó las manos en frente con la intención de calmarlo "Sí te escuché" No quería comenzar una pelea, la parte que omitió, la del romance, causó un sonrojo que lo puso completamente rojo "Este..." No sabía hacia dónde mirar y frotó su nunca algo apenado "Este... veras... es sólo que no esperaba escucharte decir eso" Lo tomó por sorpresa, si hubiera tenido que imaginárselo, probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Sendo suspiró, no sabía porque se molestaba por una cosa así si era exactamente lo mismo que se esperaba desde un principio, el claro rechazo de su enamorado.

"No importa" Terminó diciéndolo con más calma, mirando a Ippo de frente aunque éste no lo terminara de ver también "Me siento mucho mejor diciéndotelo, es un peso que me quité de encima" Era sincero viéndolo del lado positivo "Como sea" Cortó con el mal sabor del momento "Tengo que irme" Había ido hasta allá sin permiso y sin decirle a nadie excepto su abuela, probablemente su entrenador estaba enojado y más que nada preocupado "No vemos" No se despidió con ninguna de sus típicas provocaciones para un nuevo combate, no estaba de humor, tenía pensado marcharse con la frente en alto, esa vez sí llevaba dinero para el boleto de regreso.

"¡Sendo!" Después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos, se molestó en girar para ver a quien lo llamaba.

"¿Qué?" No se escuchaba muy feliz.

"A esta hora..." Todo el volumen de su voz se había ido "No hay boletos para Osaka" Sendo no llevaba un reloj, pero debía ser más tarde de lo que supuso, se había quedado varado una vez más en la ciudad.

"¡No hablas en serio!" Ippo ya lo había notado, Sendo era muy descuidado, como podía adivinar el primero de este último no tenía lugar donde quedarse.

"Sendo" Era un silencio incómodo "¿Quieres..." Casi se atraganta, pero su sentido del deber lo obligaba a decirlo "...quedarte hoy en mi casa?" Se apresuró a agregar los detalles "Para que pases la noche" Estaba nervioso "Y ya mañana puedes irte"

"No quiero molestar" Podía quedarse en el mismo lugar de la última vez, le sorprendía que Ippo ofreciera su hogar.

"No sería una molestia, a mi madre no creo que..." Fue interrumpido.

"Ya que insistes" Sendo se acercó y palmó el hombro de su rival "Creo que puedo pasar la noche contigo, Makunouchi " Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso no terminó por agradar a Ippo, poniendo una cara de haber sido timado.

Ni siquiera regresaron al gimnasio, Ippo sabía que con la cabeza tan caliente como la tenía en ese momento, no podría ocultarle nada a esos monstruos acusadores que se darían cuenta inmediatamente que ocultaba algo, en especial Takamura que se lo sacaría de una forma u otra con una llave, inventó una mentira para hacer creer a su compañero de que no había necesidad de regresar al gimnasio.

"Ay Ippo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que traerías un amigo contigo?" El aludido masculló para sus adentro como él no sabía que algo así iba a pasar "En un momento preparo un poco más de cena"

"Gracias mamá"

"Muchas gracias señora y por dejarme quedar aquí" Se inclinó para agradecérselo.

"No hay problema" La mujer era muy buena "Ippo casi nunca trae amigos a casa, desde el instituto. Me gusta conocer a sus amigos" Ippo no podía ver lo mucho que le agradó Sendo a su madre y fue mucho peor durante la cena.

"¡Está delicioso!" No tenía inconvenientes en sentirse en confianza "¿Usted lo hizo sola?" Ippo vio en silencio como iba agradándole más a su madre con los halagos hacia su comida.

"Que bien comes, me recuerdas a Ippo cuando viene hambriento luego de hacer ejercicio"

"Mamá" Sentía que confabulaban en su contra.

Sendo era... ¿cómo decirlo?, testarudo y no escuchaba palabras cuando se le metía algo a la cabeza, fue por esa razón que Ippo no pudo echarlo de su habitación aunque había otro cuarto que podía usar el invitado para dormir, no, tenía que ser junto a él, con el futon a un lado del suyo.

"¿Eh?, ¿qué te pasa?" Sendo entrañado, observó a Ippo más raro de lo usual, arrinconándose en una esquina con la almohada entre los brazos.

"Nada" No quería acercarse a Sendo.

"¿Acaso piensas que voy a hacerte algo malo?" Era muy directo.

"No, yo no pienso eso" Sí pensaba eso.

"Pues no voy a hacer algo malo" Su agresividad espontanea lo ponía con los pelos de punta, era como ver a un gato agazapado, uno muy impredecible "Bueno..." Sendo agachó la mirada y un rubor en sus mejillas delató exactamente que cosa pensaba "Nada si tú no quieres" A Ippo se le salía el corazón, hacía bien en no confiar en Sendo "¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?" Él se preparaba para dormir.

Ippo suspiró, estaba siendo muy tonto y ridículo, el mismo debía admitirlo y aunque su recelo superara su buena fe en las personas en general, salió de su escondite y Sendo hizo el favor de apagar las luces.

Se hallaban muy cerca y aunque el castaño le diera la espalda durmiendo de lado, continuaba intranquilo y ese mismo mar de pensamientos y emociones no lo dejaba cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando el techo, pero aquello estresante no lo dejaba dormir.

"¿Sendo?" Llamó a su compañero, no obstante éste ni le respondió "¿Se durmió?" La pregunta iba hacia sí mismo asumiendo aquello.

"No, estoy despierto" Lo tomó desprevenido, estaba oscuro y no se veía más que la silueta de su amigo, continuaba dándole la espalda "¿Qué querías?" Sonaba irritado y pensó que quizás lo había despertado.

"Sólo..." La cohibición no lo dejaba hablar con decencia "Quería saber..." Tragó saliva "Sobre esta tarde, cuando dijiste que te gustaba" No podía saberlo, pero Sendo se puso tenso "¿Quería saber por qué te gusto?" Por lo menos quería saberlo.

"¿Qué mosca te pico?" Giró sobre sí mismo para ver a Ippo que se había sentado "Me rechazaste, para que quieres saberlo"

"Yo... Yo no te rechacé" Se apresuró en aclararlo.

"¿No lo hiciste?" Incorrectamente Sendo había asumido aquello "¿Entonces tengo una oportunidad?" De la repentina emoción, invadió el espacio personal de Ippo acercándose hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Yo no dije eso..." No lo escuchó.

"¡Qué bien!" Ya lo estaba celebrando "Voy a poder tener una cita con Makunouchi!"

"No... Yo..." El antes mencionado quería bajarle esas expectativas tan altas que tenía sin conseguirlo.

"Como mañana todavía voy a estar aquí, ¿quieres salir conmigo?" Sostuvo las manos de Ippo entre las suyas.

"Sendo" Quería decirle que no, pero una vez que cruzó mirada con los fieros ojos del tigre de Naniwa, la presión intimídate no se lo permitió, eso y que parecían estar tan llenos de esperanza que le fue imposible arrebatársela.

Todo estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó, pronto y podría subir un peldaño con Ippo.

"Creo que fue después de la primera vez que perdí contigo, que comenzaste a gustarme" Retomó el tema "Eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pude verlo en tus ojos, que no te vencería fácilmente y sigo esperando la oportunidad de volver a enfrentarte, aunque claro, yo ganare la próxima vez" Ippo nunca se había sentido cómodo con los halagos y con Sendo no era la excepción, no sabía que decir "También me gusta tu forma de pelear, has sido el primero que me ha hecho sentir tan emocionado cuando lanzo golpes..." Todo eso estaba bien, pero Ippo finalmente tuvo que interrumpir.

"Pero si te gusto, ¿no sería un problema tener que golpearme?" No podía imaginarse a sí mismo en un lugar así, nunca golpearía...

"No" La respuesta tan segura y concisa no hacía sentir mejor a Ippo "El boxeo y lo que siento es diferente" Enserió su expresión y agravó la mirada "Aunque comenzó con el boxeo y... Lo que quiero decir..." Se despeinó un poco "El boxeo y tú son diferentes, me gusta el boxeo, me gustas tú..." Estaba nervioso "¡Olvida eso!" Se frustró "Voy a golpearte si es necesario, quiero ser el más fuerte y para eso necesito ser más fuerte que todos, incluso que tú Makunouchi y sería insultar el deporte e insultarte a ti si no diera lo mejor de mí, ¿no lo crees?" Había decisión en su mirada, fuego que hizo sonreír a Ippo, tenía razón.

"Sí" Era bueno ver que sentía la misma motivación y nada había cambiado.

"De hecho..." Agregó "La última vez peleé contigo así" Ah... era consolador saber que era muy fácil darle una paliza a la persona que quería "Ippo" Lo llamó por su nombre y sujetó nuevamente sus manos, acercándose no tan lentamente hacia su objetivo, inclinando la cabeza y preparando los labios para besarlo, el momento era perfecto, romántico, emotivo, dramático, justo después de contarle su romance y oculto por la noche, consiguió darle uno, suave y podría decirse tímido, un suave roce que lo dejó insatisfecho y fue en busca de más.

"¡Qué...!" Exclamó "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado por puro instinto, besarlo así de repente, le provocó un susto, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza y su rostro se calentó de vergüenza.

Casi al ras del rostro, Sendo lo detuvo con la palma abierta, también había sido reflejo, pero no quería imaginar que hubiera sido si no lo hubiera detenido, Ippo Makunouchi, tenía unos puños poderosos.

...

Eso de una cita no estaba saliendo tan bien como hubiera pensado Ippo, no entendía el concepto de romántico de Sendo, si hubiera sido él, lo llevaría un día al parque de diversiones o al zoológico, incluso al cine, pero no había nada de eso.

"¿Estás en control de peso?" Le preguntó Sendo cerca de la hora de comer.

"No"

"Entonces vayamos a comer algo, conoces algún lugar que sea bueno"

"Aoki trabaja haciendo fideo no muy lejos de aquí..." Se calló en cuanto se percató de que acaba de decir, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con algún conocido.

"¡Excelente!" Sendo estaba muy feliz de pasar su tiempo con Ippo, aunque no pudiera hacer nada en público para proteger las apariencias, le gustaba que Ippo pasara casi como invisible entre las personas, mucho más que él.

Obligó a Ippo a que lo llevara hasta el local y para desgracia de éste, Aoki no se hallaba solo, Kimura había tenido la misma idea.

"Oye" Llamó la atención del cocinero "Mira es Ippo"

"Y viene con Sendo" Más clientes "Pensamos que ya te habías ido a Osaka"

"Decidí quedarme un poco más" Se sentó a la barra e Ippo lo imitó, sentándose en el siguiente asiento, con una nube negra que pesaba sobre sus hombros "Aún tengo un par de cosas que hacer por aquí"

"¿Y qué hacían los dos juntos?, ¿entrenando?" Preguntó Kimura.

"Saben que no deben comer después correr" De cualquier forma Aoki les sirvió un plato.

"No" Negó Sendo, sujetando y abriendo los palillos de madera que le había dado Aoki "Ippo y yo estamos en una cita" El primero lo observó con una cara de espanto e incredulidad "Estamos..." Ippo le cubrió la boca.

"Lo que quiere decir es que estábamos haciendo un recorrido, para mostrarle la ciudad" Su nerviosismo y su mala mentira, eso no se lo creían los dos individuos que tenía enfrente. Sendo consiguió soltarse.

"Yo no quise decir eso" Miró a Ippo, estaba orgulloso de lo que hacía y ellos eran de confianza.

"¿Estás loco?" Le susurró al oído a Sendo "Si les dices, ellos van a ir corriendo con Takamura" Ya podía sentir los murmullos sobre su hombro y la respiración en su oído 'gay... gay... gay...' Se le ponía la carne de gallona con los acosos de su superior.

Pero no era ninguna imaginación muy realista, Takamura estaba a su lado, inclinado escuchando en parte lo que dijeron, a Ippo casi se le sale en corazón al verlo.

"¡Takamura!"

"¿Qué no quieren decirme?" Preguntó el aludido con los puños en la cadera y una sonrisa más maliciosa que la de una hiena.

"Ippo y yo estamos saliendo" Dijo Sendo, muy despreocupado.

"Qué tú e Ippo..." La tranquilidad se fue de los presentes en un segundo "¿Qué?" Exclamaron los tres al unísono.

"¿Estoy escuchando bien?" Le preguntó Aoki a Kimura "El ruido de tanto sartén en la cocina me debe tener un poco sordo"

"Estamos saliendo" Y para confirmárselo a todos y presumir, se acercó al pobre de Ippo que quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, sujetándolo del cuello de la playera y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que lo revivió en un segundo, de pálido semimuerto a tomate ardiendo, no tenía palabras para negar nada, había sido acorralado.

Todos prefirieron ver hacia otro lado cuando se besaron.

"¿Algún problema?" Los retó a todos con la mirada "¡Eh!" Observó a Takamura "¡Eh!" A Kimura y Aoki.

"No"

"Ningún problema"

"Ya sabíamos que Ippo era medio rarito" Dijo Takamura.

"Pero pensamos que le gustaba Miyata" Dijo Kimura.

"No me gusta Miyata" Por fin hablaba Ippo.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta" Y vaya que se dieron cuenta.

Takamura se estuvo todo el rato que comieron hablando con Sendo e Ippo aguantó pacientemente a los otros dos, que le hacían preguntas al respecto de su tan inesperada relación.

"Hey Ippo, ¿cuánto llevan saliendo?"

"Desde ayer" O eso creía.

"¿Y ya lo hicieron?" Se preguntaba por qué tenían que avergonzarlo.

"¡No!" Obviamente que no, pero eso no evitaba conseguir una risa de sus amigos.

"Vamos Ippo, qué acaso piensas permanecer virgen de por vida" Kimura recordó algo.

"Ippo, ¿qué pasó con Kumi?" Pensaban que estaba enamorado de ella.

"Está enojada conmigo, su hermano me asustó, lo golpeé, pero fue un accidente " Además hasta la fecha, no le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos y comenzó a pensar que quizás no llegaría a suceder nada entre ellos, eso hasta que Sendo le volteó el mundo de cabeza.

"Pero que apresurado, no puedes con una, pero ya andas por otros pasos" No sabía si tomarlo como una mala broma de Aoki.

"Eso no es cierto"

"Tranquilo Ippo" Kimura le dio una palmada en la espalda "Sabes que estamos jugando, no nos reímos de tus gustos ni nada" Sí lo hacían.

Esa hora iban a ser los minutos más largos de su vida...

"Ya nos tenemos que ir" Los que habían ido a comer, tenían que retirarse, Takamura y Kimura simplemente se despidieron para dejar a los tortolos disfrutar la privacidad.

"No se den muchos besos mientras no estamos" Nada más pisaron afuera, comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos dejando las apariencias.

Sendo pudo tener lo que quería y como eran los únicos, aprovechó la privacidad para hacer lo que había querido hacer en todo el día, comenzando por tomar la mano de Ippo, éste desprevenido, observó a Sendo sin saber que decir, estaba tanto o más nervioso que el principal enamorado y no era porque le causara un especial desagrado o molestia, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, estaba metido hasta el cuello en el malentendido.

"Te tiembla la mano" No sólo a él, a Sendo también "¿Estás nervioso?" Le mostró una sonrisa que le decía que podía confiar en él.

"Es..." Agachó la mirada, le agradaba Sendo, era alguien con quien podía identificarse, sin embargo no el único e incluso así, era a alguien que no quería perder por un capricho, le gustaba, sabía lo que era eso, no quería herirlo, pero la verdad era mejor, ¿lo era?

"Sabes" Se acercó a Ippo "Esta es la primera vez que salgo con alguien como debería ser" En que hacía las cosas bien y tenía la oportunidad de que resultaran bien "En verdad me gustas" Acto seguido estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un beso en los labios y luego sostener su rostro para que no fuera a escapar hacia ninguna parte.

Ippo cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios, sintiendo los de Sendo lentamente tomar un poco más de valentía, hasta que se atrevió a tocarlos con la lengua, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?, Sendo no iba a retroceder, el problema era Ippo que no resistía, en cuestión de segundos su defensa se rompió y disminuyó la fuerza con que fruncía sus labios, suficiente para dejar a Sendo insistir y pegar todavía más sus labios inclinando la cabeza, quería hacerlo, tener un beso húmedo de Ippo, presionó un poco más su lengua entre esas líneas de su boca y lo logró, pudo probarlo, el sabor de Ippo y mientras más insistía, mientras más terco se volvía, pudo abrir más su boca, hasta que sintió el calor y la suave sensación de la boca ajena, Ippo no podía creerlo, tampoco podía pensarlo con claridad, de lo único que estaba seguro era que Sendo abrazaba su lengua con la suya y que no paraba de moverla, nunca había tenido un beso así, pensándolo bien su primer beso había sido de Sendo, su pechó se aceleró y su respiración de agitó. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Sendo, supuestamente para alejarlo, sin embargo, terminó apretando la ropa entre sus puños y atrayéndolo hacia él, le gustaba como besaba, lo caliente y lo bien que se sentía, suave y ligero, pero fuerte y marcado, era una sensación nueva.

Después de bloquear el air por alrededor de unos dos minutos, Sendo se alejó, para ver si no le molestaba a Ippo que hiciera esas cosas, pensaba disculparse por las prisas en su primera cita, no esperaba ver el rostro acalorado y la mirada perdida y dispersa que tenía, le había gustado.

"¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!" Aoki golpeó un sartén con un cucharon e Ippo casi cae de su asiento del susto, él no podía irse a ninguna parte, había esperado el momento adecuado para interrumpir, claro que estaba un poco molesto, tanto sonido acaramelado de sus labios no lo dejaban concentrarse ni trabajar "Este no es un lugar para exhibirse, largo" Los corrió.

"Lo siento Aoki" Ippo fue el único en disculparse, Sendo sólo se reía mientras corría.

...

Sendo no tenía mucho tiempo ni muchas oportunidades de ver a Ippo, así que cuando las tenía, no desperdiciaba ni un segundo.

"¿Han visto a Ippo?" Takamura lo buscaba en los vestidores, el señor Kamogawa quería hablar con él.

"Está en la ducha con Sendo" Los demás no tenían cara de felicidad, no querían imaginar que cosas ocurrían tras la puerta de las duchas.

Takamura quería hacer una gran entrada triunfal, pero ni siquiera había dado dos pasos para cuando Sendo ya iba saliendo, Ippo por otro lado se quedó con la frente recargada en la pared de mosaicos, enfriando su cabeza y cuerpo en general con el agua fría, estar con Sendo era un peligro, si no lo acosaba directamente lo hacía más sutilmente incluso con la mirada y no hubo momento en la ducha que no sintiera como unos ojos voraces devoraron su figura, tanto pensar que era observado y que el castaño estaba en las mismas condiciones a su lado le causaba un 'pequeño' problema.

"Pero ¿qué es eso Ippo?, ¡tu monstruo se hizo más grande!, ¿qué le das de comer?"

"¡Cállate Takamura!" Tenía suficiente con que Sendo lo hubiera visto, por algo prefirió darle un momento, aunque la verdad que no sabía Ippo es que se fue para no comenzar algo que después no podría detener.

"En verdad te gusta Sendo" Habló ya sin mofa ni broma.

"¿Qué?" Se molestó en prestar atención a lo que quería decirle.

"Lo eh estado notando últimamente, te pones más alegre cuando te acompaña en tus entrenamientos y también te pone más enérgico. No creí que fuera a funcionar, porque tú sabes, eres muy torpe con las chicas, un completo incompetente, muy mal conquistador..." Una tras otra las palabras con doble intención, golpeaban el orgullo del más pequeño "Pero parece que los dos lo están llevando muy bien" De vez, muy de vez en cuando podía decir cosas buenas "Y si estás saliendo con Sendo, eso significa que no puedes estar con chicas, ¡más para mí!" Lo estaba celebrando.

¿En verdad le gustaba?, era cierto que llevaban un tiempo saliendo y Sendo le había demostrado que iba muy en serio, ¿pero gustarle tanto como decía Takamura?, sonrió ligeramente, era alguien extrovertido y divertido, que lo ponía de buen humor fácilmente, se preocupaba y era atento con él, muy cálido en el fondo, con la familiaridad y todo lo que llevaban juntos, comenzaba a gustarle Sendo.

Con un hombre era más fácil, con las mujeres se ponía todo nervioso y casi seguía al pie de la letra todo lo que dijo el otro boxeador sobre sus habilidades romántica, con Sendo, aunque a prisa, no sucedía eso, tal vez por la confianza, era más tranquilo tener a alguien con el que no intentara lucirse o ser lo más perfecto, comenzaba a pensar que no era tan malo después de todo.

...

A veces iba a ver sus peleas, era el mejor pretexto que tenía para hacer viajes y poder ver a Ippo, era un espectáculo y aunque no le gustara ver al más pequeño ser masacrado a golpes, normalmente no se preocupaba, sabía lo que era estar en escena y tampoco era como si el campeón de peso pluma de Japón fuera poca cosa, en general podía estar tranquilo.

Cuando se terminó, con un muy obvio ganador, esperó un poco a que el público se fuera, para entrar a donde los boxeadores esperaban antes de una pelea y donde iban a descansar, pero los periodistas no iban a dejarlo pasar, quería verlo en lugar de estar recargado contra una pared donde nadie lo viera a él, quería felicitarlo y más que nada, quería aprovechar que tenía la guardia baja, después de ver a la prensa desfilar hacia la salida, entró a la habitación y saludó a todos, el entrenador no sabía nada y era mejor así, los dos querían estar un tiempo solos y los demás hacían el favor de sacar al entrenador y compañía.

Ippo estaba consciente y sentado, mirando a Sendo que se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, lo esperaba, sabía que iba a aparecer después de su pelea.

"¿Cómo te sientes?, no fue una pelea muy emocionante, cayó como piedra" Independientemente de la respuesta Sendo se acercó inclinando un poco la cabeza y le regaló un casto beso en los labios, algo así como un saludo.

"Estoy bien" Y parecía estar bien, no tenía muchos golpes en la cara.

"¿Seguro?" Enarcó una ceja "A mí me parece que podrías necesitar un descanso..." Con cuidado, pero siendo rápido, empujó a Ippo en la 'cama' y él se colocó encima de éste sin aplicar ningún peso al cansado deportista, juguetón y sonriente, Ippo no se preocupó de las intenciones de Sendo, ya se había acostumbrado, así que cuando cerró sus ojos y sintió los familiares labios de Sendo acariciando los suyos, lo disfrutó en lugar de protestar, era un premio luego de tanto esfuerzo.

Sendo sonrió mientras lo besaba, le gustaba que Ippo estuviera de ánimos, eso le permitía ser un poco más atrevido de lo usual, mientras continuaban su suave beso, su mano no se quedó quieta y aprovechó el torso desnudo de Ippo para deslizar sus dedos entre los marcados abdominales, el pequeño debajo de él se erizó, pero no dejó que su beso terminara, al contrario, sutilmente hizo que entreabriera su boca y no desperdició segundo en subir la intensidad de sus caricias, el interior de la boca de Ippo tenía un ligero, casi imperceptible sabor de sangre, nada que le impidiera seguir disfrutando de su pareja, su mano continuó tocando el cuerpo esculpido, cada vez con más lascivia.

"Sendo..." Susurró Ippo entre dientes, estaba cansado, el aludido siempre hacía lo mismo, aprovechaba que tenía muy pocas ganas o ninguna de empujarlo "Sendo..." Su respiración comenzaba a aumentar y su corazón bombeaba con más rapidez, sabía que estaba sucediendo y lo que estaba sintiendo, le avergonzaba al mismo tiempo que las caricias y los besos le gustaban.

Se rindió, tiró la toalla y abrazó a Sendo posando las manos en su espalda, sin embargo, siempre existía un pero...

"Sendo aquí no" Cualquiera podría entrar y verlos.

"¿Entonces dónde?" De los labios pasó al cuello, haciendo un camino desde su barbilla hacia abajo.

"No sé, pero aquí no"

"¿Quieres ir a un hotel?"

"¿U-Un hotel?" No se refería a eso "No... Digo... esque... ¿un hotel?"

"No necesariamente ahora, necesitas descansar ¿no?" Estaba bromeando a medias.

Se quitó de encima de Ippo y se sentó de regreso en el mismo lugar, esperando a que su pareja también se sentara.

"Lo eh estado meditando últimamente" La expresión de Sendo era muy seria al respecto "Y quería..." También lucía nervioso "Yo quería..." Se había puesto rojo.

"¿Qué?"

De sólo pensarlo era que se ponía así.

"No es nada, olvídalo" Se puso de pie.

"Sendo" Ippo agarró con una mano su brazo, estaba atento, quería escucharlo, sus ojos cafés veían con suavidad a los de su pareja y eso no terminaba por ayudar al antes mencionado.

"¿Quieres..." Apartó la mirada "...hacerlo?"

"¿Hacer qué?" No llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, el suficiente, pero eso no evitaba que Sendo quisiera estar más cerca de Ippo y formar parte de su vida, quería hacer de su relación algo más íntimo, pero también eran sus necesidades básicas rasguñando su moral, porque verlo... hacia poco cuando cruzaron miradas, quiso devorarlo, a su inocencia, su amabilidad, lo quería todo.

"¡Sexo!" Exclamó, esa misma ingenuidad complicaba un poco el asunto "¡Hablo de sexo!" Ippo no tuvo que decir, bastó con ver lo rojo de sus mejillas, igual que el castaño.

...

Ya no era un niño, ni un adolecente, era mayor de edad y ya era para que tomara sus propias decisiones, como mentirle a su madre diciéndole que se quedaría en la casa de Takamura porque se le había hecho tarde, aún no le contaba de lo suyo con Sendo, pensaba hacerlo pronto y necesitaba hablar con Sendo para ello, sin darse cuenta estaba considerándolo como algo serio, ¿le gustaba Sendo?, debía de gustarle como para haber caminado hasta ese lugar con sus propios pies, la vergüenza le comía el rostro y alucinaba que alguien sabía lo que hacía y hacia donde se dirigía.

Sendo sólo le había dicho en que habitación, así que Ippo llegó con un temblor de rodillas tocando frente a la puerta y en menos de un minuto alguien le abrió, era Sendo que llegó más temprano de lo acordado para preparar todo.

Tenían muy pocas cosas que decirse, comentarios ligeros de Ippo y bromas de Sendo tratando de alivianar la atmosfera tensa, pero tan sólo necesitar de unos segundo en silencio y una distancia tan corta que sólo necesitaba Sendo inclinarse un poco para poder besar a Ippo, algo que hizo sosteniendo el rostro de este último.

Sendo tenía la luz encendida de una lámpara, quería ver y apreciar todo, la imagen de Ippo siendo desnudado por sus manos, la que mostró una vez recostado en la cama y la pena escrita en su rostro al quedar en ropa interior, unos ojos muy tímidos que trataban de ver hacia otro lado porque la imagen de Sendo sacando su camiseta por encima de su cabeza era demasiado sexy para resistirse, al igual que se sentía vulnerable bajo la mirada depredadora que le dedicó estando en la cama.

Lo besó y procuró tocar su cuerpo, amoldándose a la forma más pequeña de Ippo mientras iba sacándole la ropa interior.

"Espera..." Jadeó.

"No quiero" Era lo suficientemente egoísta para no detenerse, estaba seguro de que si lo presionaba un poco sedería al final, algo que era cierto, Ippo se quedó callado cuando la mano de Sendo rodeó su miembro, ya estaba duro antes de caer en la cama y siendo su primera vez, no tardó más de unos minutos en correrse en la mano de Sendo, ocultando su gemido con la palma de su mano sobre su boca, había sido mucho mejor que las veces que lo hizo por su cuenta.

Sendo estaba un tanto distraído en sus pensamientos, queriendo creer que era real, que la cosa caliente cubriendo sus dedos era lo que era, mientras Ippo recuperaba el aliento limpió los rastros blancos con un pañuelo de papel de la caja que tenía sobre la cama, había venido listo. Antes de bajarse el pantalón sacó un par de condones que traía con el sosteniéndolos con los dientes mientras deslizaba la prenda por sus piernas, algo que alcanzó a ver Ippo, tragando saliva de lo cerca que estaba el momento, intentó sonreírle el más alto notando que estaba siendo observado, no tenía por qué estar nervioso, todo iba a salir bien. Subió una rodilla a la cama y se acercó pretendiendo estar al ras de su piel y también poder alcanzar sus labios y distraerlo un rato.

Rompió un paquete sacando el preservativo, metiendo sus dedos en él, Ippo estaba distraído, tal como pretendía y eso lo tomó por sorpresa en el momento que tocó a Ippo entre las piernas.

"¡Sendo!..." Se erizó, el plástico frío tocando su ano, no era una sensación muy agradable, lo asustó "Espera... ¿Por qué yo...?" ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

"No te preocupes" Le aseguró "Estuve hablando con Takamura y le pedí unos consejos de como poder hacerlo"

"¿Le dijiste a Takamura?!" De pálido pasó a morado.

"Fue muy amable en explicarme algunas cosas" Tal como se esperaba de la persona que admiraba "Así que todo estará bien" Presionó unos dos dedos contra Ippo.

"Pero Takamura..." Sendo los metió sin más advertencias.

"No deberías pensar en otros hombres mientras estamos haciendo esto" Se molestó un poco, mirando con reproche a su compañero.

"Pero tú fuiste..." Masculló y levantó las manos con la única intención de apretar el cuello de Sendo.

Era extraño, no dolía, pero la sensación tampoco era de su agrado, Sendo insistió en hacerlo bien, preparando a Ippo todo lo que fuera necesario. En realidad estaba aprendiendo mucho, su interior era caliente y le fascinó la imagen de sus dedos desapareciendo profundamente en Ippo, éste todavía seguía excitado, aun cuando no fuera de su agrado, porque el castaño pretendía que así fuera acariciando el resto de su cuerpo, con su otra mano y con sus labios.

"Nunca eh usado uno de estos" Dejó a Ippo y el más pequeño pudo tomar un descanso mientras el más grande intentaba ponerse uno, no le gustaba "¡Nah!, un hombre de verdad no necesita esto" Terminó deshaciéndose de el y mejor tomó la botella que le había dado Takamura, siguiendo su instrucción de cubrirse bien con ese líquido, estaba listo y en la posición perfecta acomodándose entre las piernas de Ippo.

Cerró sus ojos en cuanto Sendo tocó su trasero sumergiéndose no poco más de unos centímetros antes de soltar un gemido inconforme, no era dolor, pero definitivamente era grande, no sabía cómo tenía pensado meterlo todavía más.

La vergüenza bañó su rostro y uso los antebrazos para ocultarse, aunque Sendo no lo permitió apartándolo. Se sentía muy bien dentro de Ippo, más caliente de lo que imaginó y muy suave, no resistía seguir adelante y con un suave movimiento empujó todo el camino.

"¡Ah!" Ippo se estremeció y tensó, sólo había dolido un poco.

Estaba muy feliz, Ippo era tan lindo, tanto que estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, éstas no era algo que pudiera controlar, se inclinó y con su lengua lamió una que estaba a punto de deslizarse por la esquina del ojo antes de besarlo y abrazarlo, una lujuria incontrolable estaba quemando su piel, el aire se había puesto muy caliente.

No lo disfrutó al principio, pero cuando la cadera de Sendo comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido, su interior ardió de forma distinta, no sabía qué, pero con la última embestida, sus cuerdas vocales expresaron lo que él en no podía, un gusto muy distinto que subió por su espalda e hizo que su miembro se sintiera bien.

"¡Sendo!" Con cada fuerte golpe sabía que se avecinaba.

El interior de Ippo lo enloquecía, era increíble y no podía parar de moverse, sin fijarse en que tan rudo estaba siendo con el pobre de Ippo.

Se sentía bien para su sorpresa, pero necesitaba de un poco más para venir junto con Sendo, estiró sus brazos y alcanzó los hombros de éste, abrazándolo, queriéndolo, lo necesitaba lo más cerca posible.

"¡Aah!, ¡Sendo!" Gimió en su oído.

"Ippo" También gimió entre dientes antes de venir, empujando su cadera lo más fuerte posible contra su pareja y actual amante, se estremeció entre sus brazos y vino entre sus estómagos, estaba cansado, pero un beso de Sendo le recordó que no era suficiente para ambos.

...

"¿Qué demonios traes puesto?" Takamura no fue el único en notarlo, Ippo parecía esquimal con la bufanda y suéter de cuello de tortuga que llevaba puesto.

"Estoy resfriado" Resfriado ni que nada, aunque cualquiera sin malicia hubiera podido creerle, no le estaba dando ni una al costal, no movía la cadera y tampoco había firmeza en sus piernas "¡Suéltame!" A la fuerza levantó el suéter y se lo quitó, Sendo le había dejado un lindo decorado en el cuello y los hombros, lo alcanzó a ver antes de comprobar los dotes de velocidad de Ippo huyendo a los vestidores.

"¿Qué pasó con Sendo?" Nada impedía que lo siguiera.

"¡Regresó a Osaka!" Maldecía a Takamura.

...

Seguían viéndose en secreto, para pasar el rato juntos o para soltar las paciones, aunque ninguno lo mencionara, fue haciéndose adictivo.

Era el turno de Ippo de ver en persona una de las peleas de Sendo, aunque no había mucho que ver, el competidor era bueno, así que terminó en el segundo raund, más tiempo para ellos, extrañaba al irreverente y energético individuo, con tan sólo pensarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y mariposas es su estómago lo hicieron reír, fue a verlo pareciendo inusualmente alegre, no esperaba una bienvenida cálida con el entrenador que lo veía extrañado, pero los dos pudieron quedarse solos, quería felicitarlo por su victoria y otras cosas más, que tanto había mejorado, etc... Pero Sendo no tenía planeado escucharlo con atención.

"Cerré la puerta con seguro, no te preocupes" Las peleas lo ponían agitado, pero nada como cuando enfrentaba al pequeño rival que tenía entre sus piernas.

Sabía que estaba mal, no deberían estar haciendo nada pervertido en esa habitación, pero le gustaba Sendo y mucho, no pudo resistirse a la personalidad dominante de su adversario "Si te das prisa, podría escaparme del entrenador y vernos en ese lugar" No estaba bien, no era correcto que hiciera eso.

Apretando los labios para reducir los sonidos de cuanto estaba disfrutando de la boca de Ippo, tanto como la sensación de su lengua como la gran vista que le otorgaba, no tenían precio, en el brillo de esos grandes ojos cafés relucía que le estaba gustando, se excitaba dándole placer a su pareja. No era su culpa, estar bajo la mirada de esos agudos ojos y el sabor de Sendo cubriendo toda su lengua y el interior de su boca, tenía un algo que cosquillaba en su propio miembro, se había acostumbrado y no podía esperar para sentir a Sendo dentro de él...

Sus fantasías sucias se interrumpieron en cuanto se escuchó como intentaron abrir la puerta, el propio castaño se llevó un susto y no tuvo cuidad en el momento que vino dentro de la boca de Ippo.

"¡Lo siento!" Estaba tosiendo y se apresuró en buscar algo con que limpiar, sólo había toallas, eso bastaba.

"¿Por qué estaba cerrado?" Ippo le abrió al entrenador.

"Era para que no interrumpieran" Sendo estaba visiblemente molesto.

"Lo siento" No sabía que había interrumpido "Pero Fujii quería hablar contigo" El periodista estaba detrás del entrenador y se dejó ver dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

"Parece que llegó en mal momento"

"No es nada" Ippo trataba de ser amable "De cualquier forma ya me tengo que ir" Mintió "Nos vemos Sendo" Sonrió con suavidad al aludido, esperando que se calmara.

"Adiós" Pero era muy cabeza dura como para hacerlo.

Fujii tenía toda una vida persiguiendo noticias y algo se estaba horneando entre esos dos, podía olerlo.

...

"Tan sólo ha pasado una semana desde que no ve a Sendo y ya está deprimido" Aoki y Kimura observaban alejado el ring del gimnasio.

"A este paso el señor Kamogawa va a darme una paliza" Alcanzaban a escuchar cómo le gritaba.

"Ah" Aoki suspiró "Yo también me deprimiría si no viera por tanto tiempo a Tomiko, no lo culpo" Kimura hizo una cara recordando a la novia fea de su amigo.

"Pero que te comparas con esos dos, sabes el escándalo que causaría si supieran que Sendo e Ippo están saliendo, empezarían a decir que las peleas entre ellos estaban arregladas, que Sendo dejó ganar a Ippo y cosas parecidas"

"Así que se trata de eso" Un invitado inesperado llevaba todo el rato escuchando su conversación "Definitivamente sería pan caliente para la prensa, puede que intenten hasta darle mala fama con la noticia"

"Hola Fujii ¿qué haces a-quí...? " Sus rostros se transformaron en la sorpresa misma, olvidaron que junto a la ventana cualquiera podría escuchar de qué hablaban.

"Me imaginaba que algo pasaba, pero esos dos..." Subió la voz a un tono que derrochaba un poco de diversión y comenzó a reírse "!Qué interesante¡"

"Por favor Fujii Se arrodillaron a suplicar "No le digas a nadie, por favor no les digas que nosotros te dijimos"

"Estás bromeando y arruinar lo que podría ser un próximo campeón mundial" Miró al muchacho "Bueno, si no es que lo arruinan los amores primero" Estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo y el dueño no paraba de gritarle hasta que se cansó y le arrojó las manoplas a la cara.

"Sí..." Estaban ambos de acuerdo con eso.

FIN


End file.
